Within the last two decades, many innovations and technologies have been developed to reduce the likelihood of a vehicle getting stolen. As an example, immobilizers have been added to cars, such device allowing a vehicle to start only if a chip is present within a certain range of the vehicle. Such immobilizers usually make use of transponder systems that require the presence of a RFID transponder within a certain range for the engine to run or the door to be unlocked.
These new technologies have significantly increased the security of a car to the detriment of the manufacturers of remote starter apparatuses. Consequently, in order to allow a remote starter to work, a bypass module must be installed within the car. The bypass module uses any communication method in order to request the starting of the engine of the car. However, the new technologies, such as the transponder, requires a key having a RFID or at least a transponder chip comprising a RF loop to be present within the car. This solution provides the advantage of allowing an external module such as a remote starter apparatus to work seamlessly for the user. On the other side, it reduces the security level of the car since the key or chip with RF loop could be used by a potential thief to start the engine once the thief breaks into the car.
Thus, there is a need for a system and/or a method allowing an external module being able to request the starting of the engine to be installed within a car. Such system or method shall not decrease the security for the owner of the car.